star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpheridies
'Astrographical Information' ' Region:' Expansion Region Sector: Farstey Sector System: Abron System Suns: (1) *Aber Moons: (0) Grid Coordinates: O-8 Rotational Period: ''' 21 standard hours '''Orbital Period: 450 local days 'Physical Information' Planet Type: Terrestrial Climate: Cool Atmosphere: Breathable (Type I) Gravity: Standard Primary Terrain: ''' *Hills *Mountains *Plains '''Native Fauna: *Thizzle-bug 'Societal Information' Native Species: Alpheridians Immigrated Species: Miralukas Primary Language(s): ''' *Miralukese *Galactic Basic Standard '''Government: Oligarchy Major Exports>: None Major Imports<: None Population: Historic (Great Sith War): 1 Million *90% Miraluka *7% Alpheridian *3% other species 'Ruling Factions' *'The Mandalorian Crusaders' (3,996 BBY) *'The Sith Empire of Exar Kun' (3,996 BBY) *'The Old Republic' (Post - 3,996 BBY - 1,000 BBY) *'The Jedi Order' (Post - 3,996 BBY - 19 BBY) *'Darth Revan's Sith Empire' (3,959 BBY - 3,956 BBY) *'The Galactic Republic ' (1,000 BBY - 19 BBY) *'The Galactic Empire' (19 BBY - 4 ABY) *'The Yuuzhan Vong Empire' (25 ABY - 29 ABY) Alpheridies is a planet in the Abron System, homeworld of the Alpheridians, and the adopted homeworld of the Miraluka. 'History' Alpheridies was located at the edge of a giant molecular cloud called the Veil. Because none of the standard trade routes passed near Abron, the system and its inhabitants were segregated from the rest of galactic civilization. After the Subterra Period, the world was discovered by the Miraluka who migrated to Alpheridies when their world of origin entered into a phase of geophysical and geochemical instability during which the atmosphere began to vent into space. During the Great Sith War, the Mandalorian Crusaders launched an assault on the planet and were able to conquer it. Eventually, the Galactic Republic was able to drive the Mandalorians from the world and the Jedi Order established the Culu Memorial Center and Jedi Academy on the world in order to train the Force-sensitive inhabitants. Several Jedi of this era came from Alpheridies, including Jedi Masters Q'Anilia and Noab Hulis. Despite the Jedi presence however, the world fell into the hands of the Sith Empire during the Jedi Civil War. The world was forced to deal with the larger galaxy during the Yuuzhan Vong War when the Far-Outsiders invaded the planet. 'Culture' Since the Abron system's red dwarf star emits energy mostly in the infrared spectrum, the Miraluka gradually lost their ability to sense and process visible light waves. During that period of mutation, the Miraluka's long dormant ability to "see" the Force grew stronger, until they relied on this Force sight without conscious effort. Gradually the Miraluka settled across the entire planet, focusing their civilization on agriculture so they required little in the way of offworld commodities. Though small industrial sections arose in a few population centers, the msot advanced technologies manufactured on Alpheridies included only small computers, repulsorlift parts, and farming equipment. The Miraluka follow an oligarchic form of government in which all policies and laws were legislated by a council of twenty-three representatives, one from each of the planet's provinces. State legal codes were enforced by local constables - the need for a national force never came about. Few Miraluka leave Alpheridies. Most are content with their peaceful lives, and have no desire to disrupt the equilibrium. Over the centuries, however, many young Miraluka experienced an irrepressible wanderlust that led them off world. Those Miraluka encountered away from Abron usually have a nomadic nature, settling in one area for only a short time before growing bored with the sights and routine. Some Miraluka, however, did eventually settle down elsewhere. The species had at least one colony world, Katarr that was rendered a lifeless rock when Darth Nihilus, using a unique variation of Force Drain, stripped the Force from Katarr's surface, killing every living being on the planet. Category:The Galaxy Category:Planets Category:The Expansion Region